The Truth Or Dare For The Wellbred Individual
by Solid-Tarik
Summary: Hello and welcome. To the truth or dare for the wellbred individual.
1. A Request

Hello! Welcome to the Truth or Dare for the Wellbred individual With your host. Kirat!

Smashers: uhhh...

Kirat: Yes yes i know there are like 50000 of these huh?

Smashers: yes...

Kirat: I know but mine is better because i have a few rules:

1. I'm gonna make this truth or dare with common sense, none of these smashers are stupid. Right?

Smashers: Yep...

2. I have rated this M so you can ask every truth or dare that you want! I ll also try to keep it in character ( so Peach isn't gonna scream the F-word or something weird like that)

3. I wont abuse my author powers. Thats all so let's begin!

Smashers: Do we have to?

Kirat: Yes!

Kirat: COME ON SEND YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES!


	2. BOOM! HEADSHOT!

A long boy with short brown hair and brown eyes walks in the room

Kirat : HEY EVERYONE LOOK! A DARE!

Smashers: Really!

Kirat: Yeah!

Mario: Not trying to be a buzzkill or anything but there is only one dare...

Kirat: I know but its my first one and its special!

Mario: uhm... OK...

This is the only one:  
I dare Snake to have sex with Ike, and I want Ike to bottom.

Snake: O_O

Ike: NOOO! *grabs sword* I'll see you all in the afterlife!

Kirat: Hell no your not! *grabs sword*

Snake: Goodbye *put SOCOM against his head*

Kirat: NOOO! *tries to take the gun*

Snake: *shoots*

Kirat: ooh crap...

Mario: good job idiot, this is your first dare and someone is DEAD ALREADY!

Kirat: uhm... can you help him?

: whats there to help? He shot himself in the brains there is no saving that.

Kirat: just try something ok? People are still going to ask for dares for Snake...

: OK, i'll see what i can do.. *drags snake away*

Kirat: Send more truthes and dares please! 


	3. The Killing Continues!

Kirat comes back to the smashers.

Kirat: Hey guys!

Smashers: Hey!

Kirat: Looks like we got another one! This time with truth and dare!

Smashers: Cool!

Here it is:

Abigal Satoshi xx YAY! TOD!

DARE!

fox should beat wolf up.

olimar should be...spared one dare

peach has 7 minutes in a cupboard with cheapton falcon, bowser & samus!

falco gets to kill 3 smashers of choice. yay for favouritism! :3

TRUTH!

mario, why do you always save peach?

dk, why did you steal pauline back in the day?

pit&kirby&sonic, why do you have such annoying taunts?

GROUP DARE!

watch twitlight&its sequals for 5 hours. see if your still alive with braincells afterwards! ^_^

HAVE FUN!

AS xx ;)

Fox: I am going to enjoy this. *evil laugh*

Wolf: AHH! COME ON!

Kirat: Well Fox, Choose which weapons you want to use. *leads Fox to secret armory*

Fox: Uhm.. I'm going medieval on his ass!

Kirat: *gives axe* Here, Have fun!

Fox: Thanks! *Goes medieval on Wolfs ass*

Kirat: !

: I'm on it! *drags wolf away*

Mario: Hey doctor!

: Yeah?

Mario: Nice mustache!

: Thanks you too!

Kirat: That has to hurt. OK next one!

Kirat: But wait a minute! how do we get them both in a tiny cupboard?

Kirby: POYO!

Kirat: Of course ! *builds a giant cupboard with help from a few smashers*

Kirat: GET IN THERE YOU TWO!

Peach: Uhm.. OK

Captain Falcon: Sure, why not *weird grin*

Kirat: He isn't going to do anything is he?

Mario: HE BETTER NOT!

Kirat: OK.. while there uhm.. ''busy'' lets go to the next dare!

Falco: Well, who am i going to kill? Wait i know! Wolf...

Kirat: ! Get Wolf over here!

*Wolf comes in a wheelchair*

Wolf: seriously? Well cant say i'm suprised but are you seriously going to kill someone in a wheelchair?

Falco: No of course not! *throws him off the wheelchair* see?

Kirat: OK... just two people more you can choose.

Falco: Uhm... Sonic!

Sonic: WHAT! why?

Falco: I don't know i just dont like your face. Sorry

Kirat: ok thats two just one to go.

Falco: What about.. Bowser.

Bowser: why? i have never been mean to you!

Falco: I know but i like Mario and you are his enemy so...

Mario: Thanks man *fist bumps Falco*

Kirat: OK.. *takes Falco to the armory* Choose a weapon!

Falco: Huh... *takes a medieval crossbow* This will do...

Kirat: Is going medieval on someone cool now?

Falco: OK, I'll give you 10 seconds to run!

Sonic, Bowser and Wolf: RUN LIKE HELL!

*Falco shoots Bowser first because he is the slowest*

Bowser: AARGH!

Kirat: Doctor!

: I know! I know!

*Falco shoots Wolf from far away in the foot*

Wolf: AARGH!

*proceeds to shoot him in the other leg and then his head*

Kirat: He is a little sadistic huh?

Fox: He got that from me.

Falco: Damn! Sonic is to far away!

Kirat: Don't worry you can use my super scope to put on your crossbow!

Falco: Thanks!

*He shoots Sonic in the head*

Wario: BOOM HEADSHOT!

*Kirat slaps Wario* Kirat: I hate people who say that!

Kirat: Doctor!

: I TOLD YOU I ALREADY KNOW!

Kirat: Ok time for Truths... So Mario why do you keep saving Peach?

Mario: Well if a hot, famous and rich princess wants you to save her from some wimp you would do it right?

Kirat: Good reason... Can't disagree with that

Kirat: So DK why did you steal Pauline?

Donkey Kong: I taught she was into me...

Kirat: even when she screamed for help from Mario?

Donkey Kong: Wow. Didn't think about that.

Kirat: OK.. Pit, Kirby and Sonic why are your dares so annoying?

Kirby: POYO!

Kirat: OF COURSE! IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!

Kirat: What about you Pit?

Pit: Don't know but fangirls still love me so no problem for me.

Kirat: *cough* douche *cough*

Kirat: Sonic? Oo, i forgot.. Doctor!

: Here he is.

*Sonic arrives with bandages around his head*

Sonic: because i think everyone is so tlow i mean slow to, No i mean to slow!

Kirat: You douche.. So you tell everyone that? If a kid is in a wheelchair are you gonna scream that to him too?

Sonic: NO OF COURSE NOT!

Kirat: THEN STOP SAYING YOUR STUPID TAUNT! NONE LIKES IT!

Smashers: YEAH!

Sonic: OK... Il stop.

Kirat: Let's get Falcon and Peach out of the cupboard.

*they open the cupboard*

*they see Captain Falcon dead with his hands near his crotch*

Peach: That man has no manners!

Kirat: Duhh... REALLY?

Kirat: I don't know what twitlight is but i assume it's Twilight so i have a gun in my hand, It has 2 bullets one of you can use one of the bullets to commit suicide.  
the other bullet... Well...  
*Kirat shoots himself in the head*

*Sonic grabs the gun first*

*Bowser tackles him*

*Snake uses CQC on Bowser and grabs the gun*

Snake: I'll see you all in hell.. No wait my hell is better than yours because you have to watch Twilight!

*shoots himself in the head*

Well thats it... LEAVE MORE TRUTHS AND DARES PLEASE!

Smashers: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


End file.
